Death's Heartfelt Wish
by Foreverbound-Wolfie
Summary: Story takes place Post Nyx and Erebus. Death grieves about his dearest and Hypnos wants to ease his pain. HypnosOC. AU. On Hiatus.
1. The Concern

in this fiction I made an OC to play as Hypnos.

I am well aware that Hypnos is male in mythology.

I hope you enjoy reading

Disclaimer: all characters belong to their rightful owners and creators

* * *

In the vast space Death sits alone watching the world go by.

Tears run down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Hypnos asks as she approaches him

"Dear sister," he starts

"I have imposed a great deal of grief to my dearest" he looks down at his feet

"What do you mean?" she frowns

He shakes his head "I do not know how to explain it"

"Dear brother, I will listen to what grieves you" she reassures him

For once, since his return, Death raises his tear stained eyes

Hypnos sees great regret and suffering within them

"My dearest is the one who keeps that man away from mother" he sobs

"You mean the girl that everyone is talking about?" she frowns

"Yes" his voice a sad whisper

"I'm sorry I cannot sympathize with you dear brother" she looks away

"I'll be alright..." Death looks at the stars that seemingly float around

"May i see her?" Hypnos asks after a while

Death looks at her in surprise

"I want to see the one who has taught my dear brother to love"

She smiles at him tenderly

"Why...?" he asks uncertainly

"Tis rare that Death finds genuine love" she offers him a hand to stand

"Very well..." He chuckles and leads her to where his dearest is at.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


	2. The Seal

in this fiction I made an OC to play as Hypnos.

I am well aware that Hypnos is male in mythology.

I hope you enjoy reading

Disclaimer: all characters belong to their rightful owners and creators

* * *

A great door of cream and gold stands in the vast space. At the middle is a statue of a girl with long wavy hair; Arms pulled back, restrained, by the barbed wires securing the massive door

"She faced _Death_ and sacrificed her soul to prevent The Fall" Death explains.

Three pairs of wings appear on Hypnos' back to lift her to the girl

"She is sleeping" is all she says

His own wings appear and he follows but says nothing

"I can wake her for a while... if you wish"

He snaps his head in her direction in surprise but is still silent

"I can give you time together... yet you falter" she stares at the girl again

"Tis best that she not wake" Death touches the girl's cheek.

Hypnos finds it fascinating but the worry in her heart ever so slightly increases as if... she there was something important that she was missing

"Seeing her like this..." he said in barely a whisper and yet eyes betray its calmness

"Let us go back, you look tired" she floats back down and waits for him to follow

"Maybe I should sleep..." he lands beside her

"Dear sister..." Death walks beside Hypnos

"Yes dear brother?" she glances at him

"Could you please sing me to sleep?" he asks

Death's words stops Hypnos mid stride and for once she's wide awake.

"Very well... I will sing you to sleep" and for once she has a request to their mother

"Thank you dear sister" he smiles sadly.

They make way into his chambers where she sings him to sleep and the lone sound of her violin calms his worries.

Death slumbers blissfully as Hypnos leaves.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


	3. The Plea

in this fiction I made an OC to play as Hypnos.

I am well aware that Hypnos is male in mythology.

I hope you enjoy reading

Disclaimer: all characters belong to their rightful owners and creators

* * *

In a garden eternally lit by the moonlight a woman with black thigh length hair sits by the foot of a gold peach tree.

A girl enters the garden with features much like woman the only difference is that her hair is parted to the right and two bundles of hair are sticking out from the partition.

"What troubles you Hypnos?" the woman asks

"Mother Nyx... I would like to talk about brother Deaths condition"

"What about his condition?" she turns to face Hypnos

"He is very troubled with something" she answered

"Is that so..." whispers knowingly as she looks towards the moon

"He even asked me to sing him to sleep" this catches Nyxs attention but she simply looks at her

"I'm troubled at the way he is coping…" Hypnos' voice is barely a whisper yet it silently echoes around them

"I am aware of your brothers sufferings" Nyx approaches Hypnos and gently pats her head

"But there is nothing that i can do for them" she sighs

"Mother..." Hypnos looks up at her

"Yes dear?" she guides her to sit

"Is it possible to for me to help him?"

"In what way?"

"Is it possible for you to make me exist at that time?"

"You want me to turn back time and let you help them?"

"Yes mother... but the only way i can help is to replace his beloved's soul from being sealed"

"I understand but... you alone will not suffice to keep that man from reaching me"

"I know someone from _that_ realm who might help"

Nyx is intruiged by her daughters determination

"Child..." her voice full of concern

"I will also ask brother once he awakens"

A frown forms

"You will risk this for your brother?"

"I... cannot bear the way he looks so depressed"

"I will see what i can do"

"Really? Thank you mother!" Hypnos hugs Nyx tightly and she laughs

"Now... now... it isn't for certain ok?"

"Yes mother" the ground shakes after Hypnos speaks and the sound of fighting is in the direction of the sealing door

"I'll go and take a look" and with that she left

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


	4. The Victory over Erebus

in this fiction I made an OC to play as Hypnos.

I am well aware that Hypnos is male in mythology.

I hope you enjoy reading

Disclaimer: all characters belong to their rightful owners and creators

Battle sequence is narrated as I watched ZeromusX's video of the battle with Erebus. (I'm not good with battle scenes OTL)

* * *

Hypnos peers from behind the Sealing Door; she witnesses five teenagers, a young boy, two robots and a dog stand up against Erebus...

He has cast Dark Embrace. Hypnos shivers at the spell but observes quietly...

*Battlefield*

A capped teen slashes at him then backs into formation.

Erebus blows out a Virus Breath that they reflect to him and misses.

The rose masked robot casts a Garudyne that hits a wound.

A boy in orange triggers a silver gun to his forehead summoning Nala-Kemi delivering a Ziodyne.

The blonde robot uses Odin's Thunder Reign and deals significant damage.

"Its power has dispursed! We stopped the attack!" a blue haired teen reports in the safety of Juno.

The capped teen slashes Erebus and renders him immobile.

The rose masked robot emits steam and is immobile as well.

The boy in orange slashes Erebus.

The blonde uses Magic Mirror to reflect any magic once.

The capped teen slashes cautiously.

Erebus casts Niflheim on the capped teen only for it to returned to him

The boy in orange attacks and lands a critical hit.

The blonde summons Susano-o and attacks with Brave Blade.

The capped teen slashes at the enemy once again.

Erebus casts unto them Maragidyne, three are reflected back while one is blocked.

The boy in orange does the finishing blow.

Erebus' screeches as he fades in to the darkness.

*Erebus Defeated*

"That's... amazing" Hypnos is baffled and pleased at his defeat at the hands of mere children from the mortal world.

"Hah... how do you like them apples? We already saved the world once... This was just our encore!" The capped teen gloated even in his state of exhaustion.

"Wow... We really won..." The rose mask robot exclaimed as she looks at the blonde beside her.

"See? I told you" she answers.

Hypnos leaves them and returns to Thanatos' chambers...

"I will certainly try to ease your pain dear brother..." she presses her palm to the door uttering her promises to him.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

Meh: Thank you Rhapsody Duskbane for a review! I honestly support Ryoji X Minako/FeMc! they're so fit for one another :D


	5. The Letter

in this fiction I made an OC to play as Hypnos.

I am well aware that Hypnos is male in mythology.

**Notes:**

~This chapter is in Hypnos' point of view

~this is a test post and may or may not be replaced

**Answers:**

Harmoniche= Thanks. when I was replaying it over and over I got the feeling they were really close to the actual mythology.

Since this happened post Nyx I thought it'd be confusing for Death/ Ryoji to get back into just being Death and removing his "humanity".

as for the way I wrote it, during this time I was dealing with my thesis and I would get lost when I write in the usual novel format.

not to mention I didn't have anyone to proof read it since everyone was busy.

I'm glad you liked it :)

**Disclaimer:**

all characters belong to their rightful owners and creators.

I hope you enjoy reading

* * *

Six days have passed since Erebus' defeat at the hands of those people.

Six days of waiting, hoping, wishing, and worry for my dear brother.

Six days of silent events.

Six days after that letter.

-Flash back-

Morpheus stood at my door rocking side to side.

'Did you need something?' I asked,

He turned around and gave me a sealed letter

'Mother Nyx has asked me to give this to you.' he said,

I thanked him and entered my room wondering what news mother has.

I sat down on my bed and opened the letter.

…_The instance you finish you must make take action…_

…_He who was silent and understood…_

…_She who smiled and believed…_

…_The lost soul who gave life…_

…_He who steps between worlds…_

…_The child whose love continues…_

…_All these souls you will meet in the Garden of Sleep…_

_...On the next vollmond* the door to the past will open…_

…_Thy soul shall be split for both worlds, but be cautious, doing so will render you helpless…_

…_In times of grave danger your abilities may manifest, for a hefty price, so use them sparingly…_

…_Do not forget, I am always watching…_

The letter faded into nothing as I finished reading…

-Flash back end-

I grab the rings around my neck and make my way to my abode; The place where I have lived for so long.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review :)

*translations*

vollmond (german) – full moon


End file.
